Empire Of The Rising Sun
Name: Empire Of The Rising Sun Alias: Invisible Empire Orte Empire Leader: Holy God Emperor Nagendra Start Locations: *Toliman star system -Vekta -Helghan -Schatten Bereich --Shatten Beraihi --Htrae -Mondus -Purgatory -Core --Dump -Wunderland -Serpent Swarm --Tiamat --Sargasso Asteroid -Alpha -Hestia -Gamera -Chiron -E.D.N. I -E.D.N. II -E.D.N. III -Shear -Albertus Alauda -Gor -Antichthon -Mongo --Frigia --Arkaylia --Surd *Vedic star system -Āryāvarta -Gandhāra -Lokaloka -Panchala -Uttarakuru --Uttarapatha --Uttaramadra *Dvipa star system -Jambudvipa --Jambu -Plaksha -Shalmali -Kusha -Kraunca -Shakdvipa --Shaka -Pushkara *Loka star system -Satya -Bhu --Prithvi --Dhra --Dharti --Dhrithri -Bhuvar -Svar --Svarga --Swarga -Mahar -Jana -Tapa --Karkinos -Satyaloka --Brahmapura --Brahmaloka -Atala -Vitala -Sutala -Talatala -Mahatala -Rasatala -Patala *Hathor star system -Rasoom -Cosoom --Amtor -Tellus --Astarte --Va-nah --Pellucidar --Jasoom -Minerva --Barsoom --Garobus --Thuria --Ladan --Cluros -Sasoom --Eurobus -Strio Organizations Of Note: Millennium The Werewolves Letzte Bataillon Iscariot Corpo dei Preti Armati Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais (B.O.P.E.) Hydra Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) Advanced Ideas in Destruction (A.I.D.) Radically Advanced Ideas in Destruction (R.A.I.D.) Advanced Genocide Mechanics (A.G.M.) Tabula Rasa Special Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion (S.P.E.C.T.R.E.) Spetsyalnye Metody Razoblacheniya Shpyonov (Special Methods of Spy Detection) (S.M.E.R.S.H.) Mutal's Maggots Vandenraihi Wandenreich Sternritter Jagdarmee Soldat Psi Corps Nightwatch Notes: While still operating as a 'Prince' of the Terran Imperial Loyalists, Nagendra's people were secretly establishing themselves on worlds outside of Lianna's domain. In addition, they were forcing various previously independent organizations into submission. Though some organizations were allowed to retain autonomy in exchange for various services. This latter use of alliances with those willing was seen as beneficial to Nagendra's regime as it would help them cover more territory than with what they had immediate access to; as well as allowing them plausible deniability to act through such groups. When Linna publicly announced the 'death' of the Terran Imperial Loyalists and their rebirth as the Imperial Union of Planets, Nagendra had enough. Seeing public support for the young Empress swell with this, he realized his faction's desire to return to the ways of the old Holy Terran Empire, but excised of all the past's corrupting traits that allowed the previous government to rot from within. As such, he and those loyal to him quietly slipped out of the new Imperial Union's territory, taking as much as they could get their hands on, and moved to their own worlds where, quietly and without fanfare, they founded the Empire Of The Rising Sun. bReligion/b Like in the old Holy Terran Empire, the Empire Of The Rising Sun's mandatory state religion is that the seated ruler is the chief deity of their pantheon with any living blood relations as lesser gods and goddesses. However, unlike in the past, under Nagendra, these 'lesser deities' can fall from grace and become sinners, his way of explaining Lianna's faction, though it remains open for them to return to Nagendra's grace if they 'repent' their sins and submit to his light. bGovernment/Civilization/Society/Culture/b A totalitarian autocratic state, the Empire Of The Rising Sun is totally under Holy God Emperor Nagendra's thumb. A police state, he and his regime of nobility maintain control through a wide spread military and police presence across the empire. Though, publicly, they support individual freedoms, behind-the-scenes they really closely monitor the second-by-second daily lives of the population. For those who are deemed as non-conformal, re-education centers exist where they are taken in order to be essentially reprogrammed into loyal members of the population. Those desired to remain in place, but are of questionable loyalty, the Empire Of The Rising Sun uses everything ranging from loyalty chips to exploding collars and implants. bNon-Humans And Mix-Bloods/b In a return to the philosophies of the old Holy Terran Empire, Nagendra's Empire Of The Rising Sun makes no secret of its views of humanity as being the ordained dominant species. However, this time they are willing to recognize other species as sentient, only that none are worthy of self-governance or independence. This mandates that all non-human species become subjects of the empire. Though not as widespread in its use of outright slavery to control xeno populations, Nagendra's government has them so restricted that it is slavery in all but name. Unlike the old Holy Terran, mixed descents with a majority of human ancestry are not automatically seen as non-humans. Instead, they are treated as a lower rung of society. This population is mandated by the regime to live in tenement housing. These are basically low cost apartments with only the minimal of basic necessities. In addition, members of this group are often permitted to find work in 'cleaner' positions in the service industries: maids, janitors, butlers, and so on. However, those of mixed descent where their human ancestry is in the minority, the opposite is true. These individuals are reviled and forced to live at the lowest reaches of society. These people are forced to live in squaller, slums that make the cheap, low scale tenement housing of those with majority human ancestry as palatial mansions. This population can, occasionally, find rare work in the lowest dregs of the service industry: garbage collection, road kill removal, et cetera. bTerrans Versus Other Humans/b Nagendra and his people, while loath to admit the connection, agree with Lianna's people that it is becoming less and less easy to claim being a Terran as new generations keep coming and those from older generations actually born on Terra itself are becoming fewer and fewer in number. As such, like in Lianna's Imperial Union Of Planets, to be a Terran, all one needs is proof their bloodline traces back to an ancestor that was born on Terra. Other humans, though, officially, are treated the same as genetically proven Terran descent, are unable to access the perks and other governmental support Terrans get. Unlike in Lianna's government, the Empire Of The Rising Sun has returned to the old Holy Terran Empire's favoritism of the Terran strain of humanity over all others. However, under Nagendra, non-Terran strains of humans are not treated as lesser beings. He is well aware how the old empire's treatment of this population group as such lead to any number of revolts and contributed to the internal rot that caused its fall. Of note, unlike the old Holy Terran Empire, Nagendra's government is willing to accept near-human species. These are off-shoots of humanity that, through genetic drift, eugenics, transgenics, mutation, and other means have become genetically distinct species. However, if they can genetically prove their relation to base human, technically Terran humanity in truth, they are considered part of Rising Sun's human population. Category:Organization Category:Antagonist Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun